This invention relates to a mounting element for a reversible tool tip or the like in a tool body, more particularly a milling cutter head.
The tool tips or the like in tool bodies provided with reversible tool tips, e.g. milling cutter heads, are normally mounted in support elements disposed beside them which have an axial support for the tool tip. These support elements are made from a hard material in order to avoid changes of shape which might occur as a result of the insertion of the tool tips. The result of this construction is that the size of each tip mounting is increased in the circumferential direction of the tool body, so that there is a limit to the number of tool tips that can be accommodated on the cutter head.
Various attempts have been made to insert tool tips in cutter heads without support elements. Sockets of hard material have been welded into the recesses accommodating the tool tips, but a great disadvantage of this is that the welding process results in thermal stresses in the tool body, with consequent warping thereof, so that inaccuracies occur which result in machining tolerances which in many cases are inadmissible.
The object of the invention is to provide a mounting element of the above kind which is of small dimensions in the circumferential direction of the tool body and hence enables a large number of reversible tool tips to be accommodated in a tool body, and which ensures very high accuracy.